Kissy Kissy
by Parvati-Radcliffe
Summary: What would happen if Ginny dates Neville?Along with at least 14 other more interesting twists that will happen in my story. {a/n. this is my first story so give me a break. it really is a interesting story. and keep reading after first boring chapter!}
1. Prolouge

Kissy Kissy  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, Or yours, or Uncle Bobs, or Aunt Fred's. Well unless J.K. Rowling go's by Aunt Fred or something.  
  
A/N. it's my fist story so cut me some slack.  
  
Prologue  
  
Harry sat staring at nothing except the wall.  
  
He heard Ron and Hermione whispering about him but he didn't care.  
  
He knew Ginny wasn't and Ginny was all that ever mattered to him any more.  
  
"I think he should go see Madame Pompfrey. He heard Hermione whisper. "He's been staring at that spot of the common room since Ginny came in but Ginnys been gone for two hours so I don't think it's Ginny he cares about"  
  
Ginnys been gone for two hours? Harry thought.  
  
No she's right there!  
  
Isn't she? Harry your being silly! Of course she is. You can see her!  
  
Her long red hair blowing in the wind. Wait a minute what wind?  
  
Her robes billowing in the breeze. There is no breeze we're inside.  
  
I definitely see the moonlight shimmering off her dazzling smile. He thought as his heart sank. Hermione is right.  
  
"No he needs mental help because he's seeing things. No wait. People. No wait. Girls. one certain Red head girl who I believe he's crushing on." Ron said.  
  
"Oh shut-up Ron!" Harry said. "Well I'm going up to bed."  
  
As he started up the spiral staircase he heard Hermione call up after him.  
  
"Harry you're going to the girls dormitory." "Huh, no I'm not!" Harry said up.  
  
Then he realized Hermione was right.  
  
Harry practically ran down the stairs again but when he got down Seamus said, "well it looks like someone's a little preoccupied tonight."  
  
Harry just ignored him and headed up the correct staircase. He only got half way up the stairs when part of Ron and Hermione's conversation reached him.  
  
"Maybe your right Ron Maybe he does have A crush on Ginny."  
  
But at that moment he started running up the stairs so he never heard Ron's reply. 


	2. And to Your Right

Chapter One  
  
And to your right you'll see the ruins of Harry's love life.  
  
Disclaimer: I only want three things from life: To go on a $10000 shopping spree, to meet Daniel Radcliffe {we'll go from there!}, and to own Harry Potter. The third one isn't happening but the others could happen. Harry Potter is J.K. Rowlings not mine.  
  
A/N. This chapter sucks but keep Reading!  
  
"Harry stop being a git and ask Ginny out already!" Ron said. "Yea ask her if she wants to go to the next Hogsmead trip with you!"  
  
Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes I'll just prance up to your little sister and ask her out!" Harry said annoyed at Ron.  
  
"Don't prance but I swear not to kill you unless you hurt Ginny in any way what so ever." Ron said trying to reassure Harry but quite unsuccessfully.  
  
"That makes me feel so much better Ron, thank you." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"No problem Mate!" Ron said.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes again. "Ron you're so stupid you'd murder one of us in about three seconds of our relationship." Harry said.  
  
Ron opened his mouth as if to protest but at that exact moment Hermione walked into the great hall.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed thankfully.  
  
"Hello Ron. Oh Harry I have the most amazing news! Ginny still likes you!" Hermione said as she sat down.  
  
"You told Ginny I like her?" Harry asked his face contorting in horror.  
  
"No of course not. Don't be ridiculous! Hermione said waving the idea away. "I asked her if she liked Neville and she said no that she still liked you!"  
  
Harry let his face relax a little. After all Ginny was still obviously oblivious to Harry's crush on her.  
  
He realized suddenly that Hermione was still talking.  
  
"I told her to take Neville while he was still available because you would never like her." Hermione said cutting some Brussels sprouts.  
  
"You told her to give up no me?" Harry practically screamed. His face contorting in horror again. He realized that was the fifth time that day his face had been contorted in horror.  
  
"Well, yes." Hermione whispered more than slightly scared of Harry. "But don't worry, girls love guys who act fast!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes for the ninth time that day. Why had he told Ron and Hermione that he liked Ginny? Why?  
  
************************************************************ Meanwhile in the library. Ginny sat in the same place she had been sitting before Hermione had come in to talk to her about boys, which come to think about it was rather odd, since Hermione had a boyfriend.  
  
She sighed loudly.  
  
Neville walked over to her.  
  
"What's the matter Ginny?" Neville asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." She answered.  
  
Then she remembered what Hermione had told her. 'Ginny, Harry will never like you so take Neville while he's still available.'  
  
She sighed deeply again.  
  
"Er, Neville?" Ginny began.  
  
"Huh." Neville said shaking his head slightly.  
  
He had been looking past her not at her.  
  
Ginny looked behind her at the library wall. That's odd. She thought. Oh well.  
  
"Neville do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks with me next weekend?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Uh, sure." He answered.  
  
Meanwhile Harry's heart sank as he walked down the hall to the library.  
  
"Okay see you there." Ginny said.  
  
Harry's gone so I can just get over him. She thought sadly as one single tear ran slowly down her face.  
  
Harry walked into the library and started towards a chair still mad at Hermione about Ginny.  
  
Suddenly a girl with flaming red hair shot past him in tears.  
  
Harry stood there for a moment before he realized it was Ginny.  
  
He wondered why in the world she was crying.  
  
And that was all he could think about for the rest of the day.  
  
He never did find out why, but it is no longer of any importance to him.  
  
A/N. I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but I've not had much time to write. 


	3. Ginnys New Boyfriend

A/n. sorry it took me so long to type this chapter. I just found it while cleaning my room.  
  
Disclaimer: Me: Guess what?  
  
Someone else: What?  
  
Me: I own Harry Potter!  
  
Someone else: You do?  
Me: Yes!  
[Girl falls out of bed waking up from perfect dream.]  
Me: Damn! It was all just a dream. J.K. Rowling still owns Harry Potter, not  
Me.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ginny's new boyfriend  
  
Harry stood completely and utterly dumbfounded for five whole minutes before realizing what he had seen.  
  
But as soon as he did he immediately ran after her.  
  
He could not know for certain where she had gone, but he had hunch that she had gone to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
That was after all where most girls went to cry.  
  
Because no ever went in to her bathroom and Myrtle didn't mind having girls in there to have a cry, [in fact she rather liked it!] it made for the perfect place for Ginny and other girls to cry their eyes out.  
  
Harry knew Myrtle wouldn't mind having him in there because she had taken a liking to him in there second year.  
  
For the past three and a half years she had been begging Harry to come visit her every now and again.  
  
He found her bathroom easy enough, but as soon as he got there he ran smack dab into Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Oh Harry, thank goodness we found you!" Hermione said.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
"We just ran into Neville and.." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"What's happened?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh Harry, Ginnys just asked him out!" Hermione finished apologetically.  
  
"What!!!" Harry shouted in surprise.  
  
"She said you're screwed Harry." Ron informed him. "Ginny's got herself a boyfriend."  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said once again though clenched teeth.  
  
"Bloody Hell Hermione! I think Harry's going to kill Neville!" Ron said completely stating the obvious.  
  
"Sorry." Hermione squeaked completely terrified of Harry.  
  
Because indeed he looked like he was going to murder Neville and anyone who got in his way.  
  
Harry took one step towards Hermione and she shrieked and ran away.  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
In moaning Myrtle's bathroom Ginny heard a shriek and then heard someone Yell "I'm going to kill him!"  
  
Then she heard Neville say, "what's the matter Harry?" and not even a second later Ron yell "Run Neville!"  
  
Ginny wondered why Harry was so mad at Neville.  
  
But before she had time to wonder long she heard Ron shout "In the broom closet Neville!"  
  
But before Neville had time to thank him Ron Shouted "He's going into the broom closet Harry!"  
  
Ginny smiled to herself and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Just in time to see Harry stop ten feet in front of Neville and roll his eyes.  
  
"You can only help one of us Ron!" Harry and Neville said at the exact same time in exasperated voices.  
  
"Er." then Ron's face brightened up.  
  
"Oh there you are Ginny!" Ron said thankfully, "Harry's been looking all over for you!"  
  
Harry scoweled at Ron.  
  
"You have Harry?" Ginny asked in a very quiet voice.  
  
"Er, well, er." Harry said as he stumbled over his answer.  
  
"Oh Harry, there you are!" Seamus said running around the corridor. "Colin Creevy is looking for you."  
  
"Oh he is?" Ron asked glancing at Harry.  
  
"Yeah he's up in the common room."  
  
"Oh, Well, OK." Harry said thankful to Seamus for getting him out of answering the question.  
  
"Well, bye Ginny." Harry said.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, Neville, are you three coming too?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Sure." Ron and Hermione said immediately.  
  
"Neville? What about you?"  
  
Neville hesitated glancing over at Harry. "Only if Harry promises not to kill me yet." He said.  
  
Harry looked over at Neville and thought about he had ruined his life and for that he had to die!  
  
But then he thought how if he didn't agree Neville would most definitely stay with Ginny.  
  
And now he definitely knew about his crush on Ginny and would probably tell her and then she would laugh and say, "I could never like Harry. He to dumb!" and then his life would really be over!  
  
"Fine!" Harry said, "but 'yet' is the key word."  
  
If it weren't for Ginny Neville would already be dead. Harry thought.  
  
"Then sure I'll come!" Neville said, "Bye Ginny."  
  
And thank you! He added silently.  
  
He knew that it was Ginny that had kept him alive this long and would never forget it.  
  
"Well then lets go." Seamus said.  
  
"Bye" Ginny said in her still quiet voice.  
  
She was very confused.  
  
Why was Harry dodging my question? She thought.  
  
"Bye Ginny!" all four of them called as they ran off.  
  
Neville stayed as far from Harry as possible, now that they were out of the protection of Ginny he was scared again because Harry was still fuming.  
  
Harry wondered why Collin wanted to see him.  
  
"Why does Collin want to see me?" Harry asked.  
  
"He doesn't." Seamus answered, "I just made that up to get from Ginny because I know the answer, and you don't want Ginny to know the answer."  
  
"How did you know that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, it's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Hermione said.  
  
"What?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Well, it is Harry." Ron said, You always stare, and you never study if she's around anymore, and you spend more time staring at blank walls then anything else. Well, except Ginny that is."  
  
"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but you also seem to have a hard time finding the boys dormitory now a days." Seamus sad, "That's how I figured it out!"  
  
"Fine! Maybe it is kind of obvious, but I can just get over her now. She's obviously over me." Harry said heartbroken. 


	4. Through the window

Disclaimer: Me: If I could grant me one wish, I wish I owned Harry Potter. But I don't. J.K. Rowling does. J.K. Rowling: Yes I do! Me: Aw, what I wouldn't do for it.  
  
Chapter Three  
Through the Window  
  
"Harry, let's go to the Three Broomsticks." Hermione pleaded through chattering teeth.  
  
It was the Hogsmead trip Ginny had her date with Neville at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
It was freezing cold and snowing, and Ron and Hermione wanted to go have a Butter Beer at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"No. Harry said, "I don't want to be near Ginny or Neville right now."  
  
"Well, I don't want to freeze." Ron said, "And that's exactly what I'll do out here!"  
  
"No" Harry said again.  
  
"Oh come on Harry, What happened to 'shut up Ron! I'm over her'?" Ron asked in an almost perfect imitation of Harry.  
  
Indeed Harry had been saying he was over Ginny even though he wasn't.  
  
He was still crushing on her.  
  
He was still seeing her when he stared on blank walls if he stared at them for to long, and he was still going up to the Girls Dormitory only to be stopped by Ron and Hermione every night.  
  
So he was not over her in the least.  
  
In fact He liked her more every day and he would never be over her.  
  
"Harry, I'm freezing!" Hermione said, "Please don't kill us because you like Ginny."  
  
"Hermione, you don't get it." Harry said.  
  
"No, I don't." Hermione said.  
  
"You and Ron just fell in love and told each other one night. But Ginny already thinks I don't return her feelings and if I told her now that I was in love with her, she would think I was just toying with her emotions. And would hate me forever!" Harry said annoyed.  
  
"Well, sorry mate, Ron said, "but I'm bloody freezing!"  
  
"It was a touching story Harry, but I don't see what it has to do with going to The Three Broomsticks." Hermione said.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes,  
  
"Hermione!" Harry began, "If I go to The Three Broomsticks I will see Ginny and start staring at her and then Neville will come over and ask me why I'm staring t his date {Because he can't seem to figure out that I have a huge crush on her.} And if I don't answer him then one of you two will tell him that I'm in love with her and then and then I'll punch who ever said that while Neville is walking back to his table, and when he gets back over there Ginny will want to know why I punched one of my best friends and then he'll tell her, and then shell storm over and start yelling at me about toying with her emotions and hen she'll hate me forever!"  
  
Ron and Hermione just stood there in shock for several minutes for several reasons, One: that he thought they would just ruin his life like that, Two: That he could say all that in one breath, and Three: that he thought Ginny would hate him forever because of something like that.  
  
On the contrary they thought that Ginny would be thrilled too know that Harry still liked her.  
  
Hermione was the first to find her voice again.  
  
"Harry?" she began, but Ron interrupted.  
  
"Bloody Hell Harry! You sure have thought this out for the worst haven't you?"  
  
"You really don't have much faith in us do you Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I Just don't want to lose Ginny forever." Harry replied in a quiet voice very much unlike his own.  
  
"Well, don't worry mate!" Ron said, we won't say any thing stupid!"  
  
"Or let you say anything stupid." Hermione added, "Now may we please go to The Three Broomsticks."  
  
"Well," Harry said thinking hard, "if we seat ourselves as far away from Ginny and Neville as possible." Harry finally decided.  
  
"Yes!" Ron and Hermione shouted in unison.  
  
****Meanwhile****  
  
In The Three Broomsticks Ginny just sat there hoping that she would see Harry later.  
  
Bored bored bored. Ginny thought.  
  
Neville had been droning on for they're whole date, and it was BORING!  
  
"Neville," Ginny said sweetly, "As interesting as this all is, I really need to use the restroom."  
  
Ginny knew that there was a small window in the bathroom and she was so bored she was going to escape.  
  
"All right!" Neville said happily, "No one ever listens to me when I talk about the first time I got on a broomstick."  
  
So that's what he was talking about. Ginny thought.  
  
She felt slightly guilty but she was to bored to change her mind.  
  
So she just smiled sweetly as she got up and left.  
  
The window looked a lot smaller then it had in her third year two years ago.  
  
I've always been small for my age so maybe I'll still fit. She thought.  
  
She took off her shoes and realized that she would have to throw them out the window so if it didn't work she was going to have no shoes.  
  
She heard voices coming closer and thought that if she was going to do this she had better do this before someone came in.  
  
She was just getting ready to toss her shoes through when she heard a voice that mad her heart stop.  
  
She loved and hated that voice right now.  
  
It was Harry's voice. She had found out last year that Harry didn't care whether he was going into a girls bathroom or a boys bathroom when he had walked into moaning Myrtle's bathroom while she had been writing in her diary.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Diary, Harry still doesn't notice me. Heaven knows I notice him. I asked Hermione what she thought and she said I was wasting my time. I can't talk to Ron because he would probably kill Harry so I am on my own. Oh well.  
  
Ginny ï glanced up at the sinks where she had been putting on make-up and decided to go ahead and clean it up.  
  
As she got up to do that she saw that her green eye shadow had fallen and broken.  
  
She bent down to grab it and as she was straitening up she heard a voice behind her say "You certainly have theme colors going here don't you Ginny?"  
  
Ginny jumped, dropping her eye shadow pressed herself up against a sink.  
  
"Harry what are you doing in here?" Ginny asked once she found her voice again.  
  
"I was looking for you." Harry answered simply.  
  
"Wh.... Wh...wh." Ginny stuttered.  
  
"You certainly have theme colors going here don't you Ginny?" Harry repeated flipping Ginnys eye shadow, which he had picked up when Ginny had dropped it in one hand.  
  
ï Ginny just stood there blinking and watching Harry, who was now tossing her eye shadow from hand to hand.  
  
"Catch!" he said tossing it over to her.  
  
She caught it easily in one hand and said, "Eh, what can I say? They're my favorite colors."  
  
She put her free hand over her heart to see if her heartbeat had slowed down any which it hadn't.  
  
"Hey, those are my favorite colors to!" Harry said, "Well, those and red." Harry said after a moments thought.  
  
"Arg!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
Red would look so much better as lipstick then blue. It would even look OK as eyeliner! Ginny thought.  
  
Ginny swept all of her make-up into her bag and began to leave.  
  
"Ginny, you forgot your..." Harry trailed off.  
  
Ginny turned around and saw Harry opening her diary.  
  
Her heart started to pound, Harry couldn't read her diary, on the very first page it said 'You may not read this diary for the simple reason that it mostly contains dreams I've recently had about Harry and I. Thank you for understanding.  
Love Ginny Weasly.  
  
Ginny dropped her make-up bag and ran at Harry.  
  
"Give me my Diary!" Ginny yelled snatching it away from Harry.  
  
"Do you have another Dark Lord in there Ginny?" Harry asked teasingly  
  
Ginny's ears turned bright red.  
  
"Er, well' no." Ginny said.  
  
"OK. Well, come out soon OK, Ginny?" Harry said, Kind of worried about why Ginny's ears were so red.  
  
"OK." Ginny said feeling like crying.  
  
As soon as Harry left Ginny burst into tears.  
  
"I wish I would die! I have ruined my life!" Ginny yelled sobbing.  
  
She suddenly stopped crying.  
  
She did have a Swiss army knife and if she killed herself in moaning Myrtle's bathroom maybe they could share it.  
  
Well she didn't want to actually kill he self but she did want to inflict pain upon her self. She decided to cut tiny marks on her fuck fingers and had lifted her knife when she realized that Harry really hadn't read the diary, so he didn't know what it meant to her.  
  
She was just putting it down when Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown burst through the door.  
  
Parvati screamed and Lavender ran at her and stole the knife.  
  
"Ginny!" Lavender shouted.  
  
"Its no wonder Harry is so worried about you!" Parvati exclaimed.  
  
Ginny was about to point out that she wasn't going to kill herself or any thing when the full force of what Parvati had said hit her.  
  
"Did you just say Harry's worried about me?" She asked in a kind of daze.  
  
"Yes and its no wonder. You're trying to kill your self." Lavender answered.  
  
"No I wasn't. I was just... Er going to ... clean under my finger nails." Ginny replied lamely.  
  
"Then lets go." Parvati said grabbing Ginny's make-up bag.  
  
Lavender Closed Ginny's Pocket knife and tossed it to Parvati before Grabbing Ginny's shoulders and steering her out of the Bathroom, Closely followed by Parvati.  
  
~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
She took off her Cloak and tossed it out the window.  
  
She quickly Pulled Her hair up and was just about to climb out when she realized that she still hadn't tossed out her shoes so she climbed back and tossed them out and climbed up onto the chair and then pulled her self up to the window again.  
  
Mean while back at their table...  
  
"Oy Neville Where's Gin?" Ron asked as they made a Beeline for his table.  
  
"I'm not sure really." He said as he looked up at them.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well she went into the Bathroom about fifteen minutes ago and still hasn't come back" He replied. "I'll go check on her." Harry offered all to Quickly.  
  
"No!" Hermione Shouted in a frenzied. "I'll do it." She said more calmly. And she started to walk off.  
  
"Hello Miranda!" she said as she passed a third year girl.  
  
She opened the door to the Girls Bathroom and saw a girl with Flaming Red Hair Calmly Climbing into an open Window.  
  
"Ginny, What are you Doing?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Er, Trying to retrieve my shoes." She answered sliltly embarrassed.  
  
"Why aren't your shoes on your feet?" Hermione asked Challengingly.  
  
"Because I tossed them out there." She answered Straightly.  
  
Ginny stepped down from the Chair.  
  
"Er, Hermione? Would you help me retrieve my Cloak and Shoes?" Ginny asked Blushing Bright red.  
  
"Sure." Hermione said Laughing.  
  
She used acio to retrieve them and gave them to Ginny.  
  
"Come on lets go." Hermione said still laughing.  
  
The two of the headed out to the table and the only thing she really cared about was making sure Harry didn't notice how bad she looked.  
  
A.N. Sorry this took so long to post but I've been really busy. {I'll try not to let the next one take so long}  
  
ï ï ï ï ï ï  ï ï ï ï ï  


End file.
